Edward Elric and the Philosopher's Stone
by xNekoFaex
Summary: Ed's quest for the Philosopher's Stone leads him to the magical world of Hogwarts. But first...he has to take care of those bruises.
1. A Possible Mission?

FMA- Arakawa Hiromu and Square Enix, Harry Potter- J. K. Rowling. I'll try to make this longer than the other one I wrote. Long story. XD

* * *

Of all the places that Ed had to look for a Philosopher's Stone, why did he have to go to England?  
  
"Your destination is a school for witches and wizards. Apparently it is named 'Hogwarts'. Note, the people there do not base their observations on science," Roy Mustang said to Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist.  
  
Ed slowly nodded. Wizards and witches didn't need to rely on the rule of equivalent trade. Lucky bastards.  
  
"Well, Hagane no, are you up for the challenge? Or will you turn this one down?"  
  
"What? In a place that you can defy the rules of equivalent trade, you could easily make a Philosopher's Stone. Unless it's the same situation as it was in Lior. Taisa, I'm going.""The headmaster, Dumbledore, knows that you are coming to Hogwarts. He thinks you are simply interested in magic, so keep quiet about the Philosopher's Stone. He has sent you an owl with instructions. You are to be entered in the sixth year." 

_Headmaster? Couldn't just say principal? Pfth._  
  
Mustang handed over the document to Ed, who was confused about how owls had anything to do with this.  
  
'Step 1- Hang out at a bar. You'll find what you want there. Step 2- Approach the target, but be subtle. Step 3-'  
  
"Taisa."  
  
"What? Oh.... Um, I was just...planning to give this to.... Havoc! Yes, he needs a few tips here and there..." Mustang tugged at his collar as Ed watched him doubtfully.  
  
"_Sure_.... whatever, pervert." Mustang quickly took the paper and handed the thick parchment to Ed, who made sure it wasn't another note on how to do something he didn't want to think about until he was twenty.  
  
Yep. It was correct this time.  
  
Dumbledore's efficient handwriting was clearly legible, and Ed learned he had to go to King's Cross station and find the magical border of Platform 9 ¾ in order to board the Hogwarts Express. He was then to speak to Minerva McGonagall. Ed shrugged as he memorized the instructions and handed it back to Roy.  
  
With one snap, the parchment was gone, merely ashes on Mustang's desk.  
  
"I really have to get a stain-resistant desk." Mustang rubbed on the surface with his thumb.

* * *

"_Nii-san_, why can't I come with you?" Alphonse Elric asked as he sat down on Roy's plushy couch.  
  
"Look, I don't want to go around attracting any attention. I really wanted to bring you, Al, but Roy says no anyways."  
  
Ed crossed his arms together and looked at what he was bringing- cloaks, leather pants, and a leather jacket. Like always.  
  
"Hagane no, you _do_ realize you have to pack more than that?" Roy said as he opened the door to his office with black cloaks in his arms. There were also several textbooks on top of the pile, and Roy looked like he needed help.  
  
Ed sighed as he clapped his hands together once and touched the floor with them. Sparks suddenly flew from his hands to the floor, and the circuits created a table-shaped bulge, which Roy gratefully used to place the items he had brought to the room.  
  
"What did you bring, taisa? _More_ guides on how to hit on women?"  
  
Roy gave a warning glance.  
  
"The necessary items for your stay there. Of course, you would need a wand, and possibly a pet."  
  
"A pet?"  
  
"An owl, a cat, or a toad, as the letter says."  
  
Ed looked at him quizzically, and shook his head. This could take some getting used to. Hogwarts really was a strange place. But he would take a cat anyways.

* * *

Ed looked around King's Cross. "What? The letter must be wrong... there's no 9¾ anywhere..." He frowned as he stared at the platforms 9 and 10. He leaned on the brick wall, racking his brain for a clue. Suddenly the wall wasn't there anymore and he fell in, head first. His cart fell on top of him, books and clothes and suitcases tumbling onto the ground.  
  
"_Kuso..._" Ed groaned as he rubbed his head. He gathered his things together and limped to the train, now marked 'Hogwarts Express.'  
  
He sat down in an empty compartment, sighing as he bent his head back and looked up. Finding nothing interesting on the ceiling, he scratched his head and found a bump on it. He blinked and cringed. That stupid barrier... He cursed at the magical world. Scientists didn't belong here. Somehow, magic found a way to make a fool of him the minute he got to King's Cross.  
  
Suddenly, a girl with brown hair and a freckled redhead came through to his compartment.  
  
"Ron, you have to get used to this." The girl frowned as she looked at Ron impatiently.  
  
"I never wanted to be a prefect."  
  
"Fine, you can say that, but you still have to perform your duties as a prefect."  
  
"But Hermione-"  
  
"Don't 'but Hermione' me. It's a privilege to be a prefect!"  
  
"Ever since Fred 'n George left, it really is a pain." Ron stared glumly at his shiny badge marked with a 'P.' "More like a burden than a privilege. I wanted to pig out on Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans and Chocolate Frogs with Harry."  
  
Ed had no idea what they were talking about. But he didn't care. He had a splitting headache and he didn't feel like listening.  
  
"Look, can you take this elsewhere? I'm having a bad day."  
  
Hermione and Ron stared at the blond haired boy with braided hair.  
  
"That first-year has a lot of mouth to talk to us sixth years."  
  
"WHO'RE YOU CALLING SO SHORT HE'S MISTAKEN FOR A NEGATIVE 5 YEAR STUDENT????"  
  
"You- you mean..." Ron just stared at the loudmouth, whose head was about to explode.  
  
"THAT'S RIGHT, I'M A SIXTH YEAR!"  
  
"But we haven't seen you before..."  
  
"Well, I'm new. Now go away. Kuso, the wizarding world is killing me," Ed said, clutching his head.

* * *

Well, I think that's enough for today. Please read and review! It would be greatly appreciated! 


	2. The Hogwarts Express

Hagaren- Arakawa Hiromu and Square Enix. HP- JKRowling.

* * *

Ed was in a foul mood. He had banged his right knee on the boat to the castle, and he had been jabbed in the stomach by an eager first year. Not to mention the bruises and bumps on the barrier incident still hurt.  
  
As soon as he got off the boat he couldn't risk any more injuries. He ran to the front of the line. He went past the threshold and looked around. Stairs. He ran up the steps and opened the large doors. A gigantic room glowed under the enchanted ceiling. Straight ahead was Professor Dumbledore, who looked up at him under his half-moon spectacles.  
  
"Ah, Edward Elric, I presume. You're exactly 3 minutes and 27 seconds early. Enough time to sort you."  
  
_Sort? Some sort of ceremony?  
_  
"Come now, don't be afraid. Just put the hat on and it will decide." Dumbledore pointed to a three-legged stool and a raggety hat. Ed blinked. He could've sworn it moved. He shrugged and sprinted past the long tables. He sat down and put it on, unsure of what would happen.  
  
Suddenly, the hat started talking in his head.  
  
_Hmm,_ it said._ Not bad. You've got enough knowledge to be in Ravenclaw... but you're also a brave one. You have noble intentions, yes... this mind is so similar to the one I've looked at 5 years ago... except you're a lot smarter and having better street smarts and better build and actually interesting...  
_  
_5 years ago?_  
  
_But yes. I'm done rambling. You will be in the same house as him, I'm too lazy and I have about a thousand other kids to sort. Gryffindor!_  
  
_Was that it?_ Ed gave a confused glance at the headmaster, who was suddenly busy filing his nails.  
  
_What was all that about the houses? He was in something with a G._  
  
Suddenly, the doors swung open again and an enormous person with a shaggy beard said "First years, this way! C'mon now." It was like he had a built in loudspeaker. Ed cringed. First his head, now his ears?  
  
_ARRRRRGH._  
  
The nervous 11-year olds jumped at Hagrid's voice. Harry Potter shook his head and grinned. He made his way to the Gryffindor table and sat down next to Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. Next to them sat a very pissed off blond who was already there before any of them had arrived.  
  
"That's him," Ron whispered. "That's the bloke who shouted at us."  
  
"Really?" Harry turned around to see his face. "I haven't seen him before."  
  
"He _did _say he was new," Hermione shrugged. "But I wonder why he came in this late...He would fail all of the classes coming in now."  
  
Ed grinned at the conversation, although his jaw started to hurt afterwords. He winced. But he had studied all the books they had used in 5 years. He was up to the challenge. After all, when he was 12, he had memorized complex alchemic circles and the elements of the human body. Piece of cake.  
  
The feast was magnificent. Ed hadn't had this much food in years, except at the time in Aquaroya when he had about a thousand and one bowls of buckwheat noodles. There were plates of pudding (CHOCOLATE!!!) and pie (APPLE!!! Just like Winry's and Gracia's pies!) and lots of chicken and other stuff he didn't recognize, but still tasted great anyways. Suddenly, the table cleared and Ron and Hermione stood up. Ron shouted, "Oi! Midgets! Over here! Follow the prefects!" Hermione smacked him upside the head.  
  
"**WHO ARE YOU CALLING A SUPER HYPER MIDGET!!!!!!!"** The voice echoed echoed echoed through the Great Hall. Ed stood up and glared at Ron, ready to transmute his automail. Then he stopped. Roy had specifically told him not to do stuff with his automail.  
  
Kuso, he cursed. Ron blinked, then turned around.  
  
"Alright... um.. First years..."  
  
Ed was not ready to forgive that cursed red-head, but he had better things to do. He followed the rest of the sixth years to the dorms, where an extra four-post bed had been set up next to the window.  
  
"Hey." Ed turned around and stood face to face with a raven-haired boy of a lanky stature. Well, more like face to chin.  
  
"Going to make fun of my height now?"  
  
The boy paled and wiped his glasses. "Well, no...I apologize on behalf of my friend here." He pointed to Ron, who sat on his bed and refused to look at them.  
  
"You don't have to apologize. _YOU_ didn't call me short, _HE_ did." Ed glared at the red-head.  
  
"My name's Harry. Harry Potter." He held a hand up.  
  
"Yeah? I'm Edward Elric." He held his hand up as well. Both were shocked at each other's reactions.  
  
"You...haven't heard of me?" They both said.  
  
"No," replied the two in unison.  
  
"Well. That's... okay." The two said, awkwardly.  
  
"In fact, that's better for me," said the pair.  
  
And a friendship was born.

* * *

Me: :wipes tears off face: That.. was..wonderful.. 

Ed: Shaddup.


	3. The Meeting

Kyaa! I'd like to thank you all for reviewing! It makes me so happy and gets me motivated! TT.TT I might make a doujinshi of this now! :hurries off before she cries on Ed:  
  
Full Metal Alchemist aka Hagane no Renkinjutsushi aka Hagaren aka FMA Arakawa Hiromu and Square Enix, and Harry Potter and the (Insert stuff here) Joanne Kathleen Rowling (sp?) TT.TT

* * *

Harry found Ed peculiar at times; his knowledge of magic and science fascinated him- he was actually smarter than Hermione! He was easygoing (and just a tad sensitive XD) and he didn't hesitate to make a fool out of Snape and the Slytherins. He was the perfect friend. At least, to Harry. Hermione and Ron didn't like Ed at all.

* * *

Ed found the school peculiar at times; the paintings moved, steps vanished, and ghosts floated past the hallways as suits of armor pointed to give him directions to classes.  
  
_I changed my mind,_ he thought, _Al really **does** belong here...  
_  
He liked most of the classes, although he was quite uncomfortable with Transfiguration. How could living organisms like rats and frogs be turned into abiotic factors such as goblets and pin cushions? But he managed to change his raven into a spectacular vase, decorated with transmutation cirles and the famous cross and snake. All the other students gathered around the spectacle in awe, while Hermione stared at her own vase.  
  
_Hmmph. He's not special at all._  
  
Charms class was a breeze. He was amazed at his own powers, watching as he summoned several objects from the room. The rest of the students gaped at the flying encyclopedias.  
  
"_Wow_," Harry said. "You only did it in one try..."  
  
Ed enjoyed Potions, because it was mostly based on science, but the professor needed to lighten up. Who was he anyways, Count Dracula? He always found a way to pick on Harry. There was that one time...  
  
"_Potter_," Professor Severus Snape sneered, "If you're going to get into my N.E.W.T.s class, which I highly doubt, you must do better than this. Look around you. Everyone else's potions are a pale green, while _yours_ is very much an emerald green. Do you need to get your eyes examined? Perhaps you are colorblind? Even the_ newcomer_ has it right."  
  
Harry simply glared at him. Of course, he was used to the torture. His father had made a laughingstock out of Snape in his teenage years. Harry, as the next generation, had to bear it.  
  
Ed didn't like the way Snape said 'newcomer.' No wonder he was the Head of the Slytherin House. He thought for a while, looked around, then dipped his flask into his cauldron filled with Sleep Drought. He slipped it into a pocket in his robes, and grinned mischievously.  
  
"You have it?" Ed grinned at Harry, who was incredulous. They were walking to the Great Hall for dinner.  
  
"Yep. Once we slip this into his drink, he'll be off to dreamland."  
  
"WHAT?" Hermione exclaimed. She took the flask and examined its contents. "I'll have to confiscate this. Trying to do this to a professor! You'll get detention for sure!"  
  
"Hermione, lighten up!" Ron took the flask and handed it to Ed.  
  
"Make sure that git is snoozing in his pie." Ron winked.  
  
"Heh. I will."  
  
"Hey, where's Hermione?" Ed asked.  
  
Ron looked around, then shrugged.  
  
"She's probably in the bathroom or sommat."  
  
"I don't think so..." Harry murmured, but Ed didn't hear.  
  
"So where does he usually sit?" Ed grinned.  
  
_This will be fun._

* * *

Heh, what'll happen? I don't even know! 


	4. Busted

Ah, thanks again for the comments! XD I'll try to make my chapters longer for you guys...I'm leaving some things out so don't state the obvious, okay? It's for the plot of the story. Shh.   
FMA belongs to Arakawa Hiromu and Square Enix, and Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling.

* * *

Ed sneered as he crawled under the long table the teachers dined on, spotting Snape's goblet, filled with a substance similar to wine, but smelling like beets. Taking a careful look around the Great Hall, he quickly took the cup and brought it to the ground. He gingerly opened the flask and poured a drop of the draught onto the decorated cup. The pale green dissolved into the blood-red drink and disappeared.

Ed sniffed it again. _Ugh._ Hopefully Snape wouldn't take a whiff of it before he drank it. Placing the goblet back to its original position, he closed the flask quickly and slipped it into his robes for safekeeping.

Crawling back to his seat and shaking off the dust on his cloak, he gave a thumbs up to Harry, who winked in return. Ron, who was watching, grinned.

The teachers arrived one at a time, glad to be having a break. They each sat down at the table and started chatting idly, mostly about their students. Ed wasn't interested until he heard his name. He sat up and edged a bit closer to the conversation.

"That Elric... he's a new student, right? But he's already shown remarkable skills as a wizard..."

"It seems that he's the only one to top Hermione Granger in any subject..." McGonagall glanced at the group of 16-year-olds- a blond one, a raven-haired one, and a red-haired one.

"It also seems he has topped Ms. Granger in the group too..."

The other teachers looked in her direction, then at the Gryffindor table, Ed pretending not to notice. He wasn't sure whether or not he was favored by the staff. It would work to his advantage if he was, though...

_Kuso_, he cursed. He had just put a potion in Snape's drink! How he hated authority... He had a bit of flexibility in the military, when the taisa either gave up, didn't care, or burned him to a crisp, if he was lucky. But at least he was forgiven for whatever he had done there...

He stared as Snape made his way past the Gryffindor, marking off points for fooling around. He sneered at Harry. Ed shook his head. He deserved it. That was final.

Severus Snape sat down in the only unoccupied seat at the table, wondering why that Granger girl wasn't with the group. He decided it wasn't his business and shrugged slightly as the food suddenly appeared.

Ed leaned forward as the moment of truth came. He was kind of hating himself for doing this, but Harry and Ron would be disappointed if he chickened out. He sighed.

Snape sighed. He wasn't as hungry as he had expected. He leaned over as he grabbed his goblet and boredly brought it to his lips.

_Hold on_.

Was there a drop of green on the table? Snape frowned as he bent over to inspect the stain. He sniffed it. A nearly impossible deeper frown as he determined it to be Sleep Drought. His eyes automatically swept past the students, who were unaware he was doing so. He stopped at Potter.

_Thought so_.

Harry and Ron leaned back, confused. They had just witnessed Snape hesitating when he was about to drink, sniffing the table, and then with suspicious eyes, looking around.

"He found out," Harry muttered weakly.

"It seems that way," Ron responded faintly.

"There is a god," Ed sighed. But the other two didn't hear.

Now for the consequences, he thought.

The three made it to the Gryffindor common room, Harry and Ron slumping back on two identical plushy sofas, while Ed sat on an uncomfortable-looking wooden chair. Ed didn't like sitting on soft sofas. They made him 'sink' in, making him look smaller than he usually was.

"_That old git!_" Ron threw a book into the burning fireplace.

"How could he have figured out?" Harry stood up, pacing across the room.

Ed looked at the crackling flames for a while, then he remembered something. He slowly reached into his robes and pulled up a dripping flask.

Harry and Ron groaned in unison. _Great._ The stupid flask wouldn't close right. It had dripped onto the table when Ed had hastily slipped the goblet back.

The portrait of the Fat Lady swung open as most of the Gryffindor students entered, returning from dinner.

"Oi, you three! There you are," Seamus said, addressing the trio that was already there before the rest of the Gryffindors.

"Snape wants you in his office. Something about you three being in big trouble?"

The three cursed in unison as they left, the Fat Lady exclaiming, "Oh _dear_, mind your language!"

Hermione entered, softly sobbing as she watched her book crumble in the fire.

"I'm sorry..."

* * *

The three knew what they had gotten into when they saw Snape's thin smile and snake-like eyes.

"Come in, come in. After all, you might not ever return here again."

Ed grinned nervously. Dumbledore stepped out of the shadows, his stern face looking straight at him.

"Now, I'm sure we can make a reasonable punishment..." His half-moon spectacles glimmering.

"Perhaps...two weeks of detention?"

"T-two weeks?!" Snape and the gang all exclaimed, each of the four knocking something over.

"But Headmaster! Surely you don't think nearly poisoning a teacher would be worth a measly two weeks of detention!"

"Now, now, Severus, be calm. I know we can forgive Mr. Elric because he is not accustomed to this world. Besides, you're still alive and awake, aren't you?"

Harry blinked. This world? He meant the wizarding world, right?

Ed opened his mouth and, finding nothing to fit his gratitude, he stupidly closed it again.

"Mr. Elric."

"Eh? I mean, what, Professor?"

"You have forgotten to speak with Professor McGonagall."

"Ah, I'm sorry..." Ed replied sheepishly, only then remembering the letter that was sent to him by owl at Central. He bent his right arm back to scratch his head. He had completely forgotten the mission, being preoccupied with homework.

Harry blinked as he spotted a glimmer on Ed's right arm.

_What was that? Am I hallucinating?_

He shook his head, perplexed at the conversation between Ed and the headmaster. Why _DID_ he wear those white gloves? Ed was not what he was thought to be. But why hadn't he noticed those gloves before?

"You may go. Mr. Elric, you must go to your Head of House. Don't forget this time."

Ed nodded as he hurried off down the hallway, Ron and Harry returning to their dormitories.

"Eh, Professor?" Ed asked as he poked his head past the threshold.

"Yes Mr. Elric?" Ed jumped as Minerva McGonagall stood patiently behind him. He turned around quickly.

"Ah, I was wondering...what did you want me for?"

"Well, it's too late now, but I wanted to give you lessons in case you were a bit behind on your studies. It seems you are doing remarkably well, actually." She gathered a few pieces of parchment as she looked over at the small blond.

"We must discuss your plans in the future."

Ed gulped as she read the parchments.

"With your knowledge, you could be anything you like, in terms of occupation. We have jobs like Auror, Accountant, Teacher-"

"I'd like to be an Alchemist."

"An Alchemist? No one ever...well...that's one of the toughest and rarest jobs that actually succeed. Most Alchemists seek to create the Philosopher's Stone, and I don't see why you should-"

"This might be an odd question to you, but... Does creating the Philosopher's Stone involve human sacrifice?" Ed gulped again.

Professor McGonagall looked up from her documents.

"Why...no, I don't believe so."

Ed grinned.

"Then I'll be an Alchemist."

"Y-yes..."

Chuckling, he ran down the hall and reached the Gryffindor dormitories. He was about to go to bed when a hand suddenly grabbed his arm.

"What the- let go!"

Harry let go, staring at Ed's right arm. He wasn't hallucinating this time!

"You're still awake?" Ed looked at Harry. "You okay?"

Suddenly, Harry grasped his arm again and pulled his sleeve up.

_Metal! He had a metal arm?_

He gasped as Ed hastily pushed it back down again, cursing.

"I guess you know my secret." Ed pulled up his pant sleeve, revealing a metal leg as well. Harry, who thought he had seen everything, realized he knew nothing about Ed.

"Look, Ed. Tell me everything. What's with your arm and leg? Why did you come here?"

Weary golden eyes that have seen so much sorrow looked up at firey emerald green eyes that were hungry for answers.

A sigh.

"Sit down. I'll tell you."

* * *

Yeah. This story is just getting too long there. Is this chapter long enough? I'll see whether or not I want to even finish this story, depending on the reviews and the condition. So please review if you want to read more XD 


	5. The Truth Behind Truths

Surprised at the quick and semi-long chapter? I'm really getting into it! XD Thanks to you guys who give me a positive influence! Hopefully this would teach you a bit about the story of FMA. 

Heh, guess I have a few things to explain.

**Baka Neko and the Y group:** I'm sorry, I feel kinda stupid now for making the weird chapter titles, especially since I ran out of interjections --;

**To all the people who have just started getting into the FMA mainstream:** This series is awesome, and it doesn't take a genious alchemist to think so. I've been watching episodes 1-40 again and I realize I'm really obsessed XD since I watched it already like 6 other times, props to Steve who let me borrow 'em. It's only now that I actually have ideas to incorporate into this fanfic. And I'm sorry to all those people who think that I'm making Ed a bit too much like Harry, but that's just the way I write. Which I don't. Write, I mean.

But I have a question: Should this be a funny fic, a more serious fic, or is it fine the way it is? Because I have a few funny AND serious things in mind. XD

ANYWAYS- Back to the story. FMA- Arakawa Hiromu and Square Enix, and HP- JKRowling.

* * *

Ed looked down as Harry bit his lip, apprehensive about what he was going to say.

"I-I'm an alchemist."

"What? You mean..."

"Look, I'm not used to this world. I've based my whole life on the Principle of Equivalent Trade. People cannot gain anything without sacrificing something. You must present something of equal value to gain something." Ed closed his eyes. "I had to learn the hard way."

He held up his metal arm. "This is automail."

"A-Auto-what?" Harry stammered.

Ed sighed. "I tried human transmutation. I attempted to bring my dead mother to life. I lost my left leg, and my little brother Alphonse lost his entire body."

"Your brother...you mean he's..."

"I managed to attach his soul to a suit of armor. But I had to sacrifice my right arm in the process. We're searching for the 'Kenja no Ishi-' The Philosopher's Stone- to restore our original bodies."

"Wait, wait- what's transmutation?"

"It's when you understand the elements of an object, break it down, and rebuild it." Ed replied. "Give me something to transmute."

Harry, confused as ever, looked around and finally pointed to a glass vase. Ed took it and smashed it into pieces. He clapped his hands and placed them over the glass. Suddenly, blue sparks appeared as the shards reshaped into the vessel again, perfect as ever. Harry stared at Ed's hands, puzzled.

"Usually you would use a transmutation circle but..." Ed got up. "I've been through a lot of things."

"What does the circle do? Why do you clap your hands?" Harry's mind was swimming with questions.

"Look, you look like you don't exactly have the mind of an alchemist. You won't learn this and you shouldn't. That's final." Ed crossed his hands, tired of the round of questions.

Harry sat back on his bed in disbelief of all the things the blond had said in the past ten minutes.

Wait. He said something about the Philosopher's Stone, right?

"The Philosopher's Stone..." Harry scratched his head. "But it was destroyed five years ago..."

"Eh. **WHAT?**" Ed stood up abruptly, the rest of the students groaning from the loud noise.

"Well..."

"**WHO CREATED IT?**"

"Ah, it was someone called... Flamel...?"

"Nicholas Flamel is the only known maker of the Philosopher's Stone." Ed and Harry looked towards the entrance. Hermione was at the door, arms crossed. She sat down at Harry's bed and looked at them.

"Ed."

He didn't respond. He sat on his bed and petted his little kitten, Orenji. (He's not that great in naming.) He looked up.

"Tell me your story."

"What?" Harry was flabbergasted.

"I've seen people around you. Why do they act that way?"

Hermione thought for a second, then left the room.

Harry sighed.

"You know of Voldemort, right? The guy whose name no one says?" Ron cringed in his sleep.

Ed nodded. In some of the textbooks he had read, there was always a reference to "He-who-must-not-be-named." What did it have to do with him?

"When I was one...he killed my parents."

Harry recalled the bright green flash that had appeared that night.

"Then he tried to kill me. But all he left was this scar."

He pushed up his bangs and revealed a lightning-bolt-shaped scar.

"Since then, he's had a personal agenda against me. Ever since I came to Hogwarts, year after year, he's always tried to kill me, but failed." Harry bit his lip.

"A student died because of me." He looked up, expecting at least a reaction.

None.

"I killed a few people. Whether it was by accident or not, the feeling just doesn't die. You know that feeling, right?"

Harry slowly nodded. The scene when Cedric Diggory died replayed over and over again in his dreams, haunting him.

There was a moment when they looked at each other, seeing pain in their eyes.

Ed broke the silence as he muttered, "We should go to bed."

He leaned his head on his pillow. Harry followed suit, wondering what was to come in the morning when they recollected the conversation.

* * *

Ed woke up first, wondering why he was so tired in the first place. He rubbed his forehead as he groaned and sat up. The light streaming in from the window stung his eyes, and as he buried his face in his pillow again he made contact with parchment. Frowning and wincing, he picked up the parchment and discovered that the neat cursive handwriting belonged to Hermione. He covered his bruised eye and read:

_Ed,   
I'm really sorry for being jealous of you. I didn't know what you were going through.   
I hope you can forgive me._

Ed smiled. Maybe she wasn't as bad as he thought.

_And PLEASE forgive me for telling Snape and Dumbledore about the potion incident._

He took that back. Maybe she was.

Ed rolled his eyes ('Ow!') and suddenly remembered the previous night. He looked at Harry, who was still fast asleep. Ed smiled again. They had a lot more in common than what he thought when they first met.

"Mmm...Mum...I don't wanna wear that pink sweater..." Ron mumbled. He groggily got up and yawned. He opened his eyes and spotted Ed, who was staring at Harry.

"Ed?" Ed jumped, and changed his clothes quickly.

"Today's a Saturday." Ed stopped, and quickly changed into a casual long-sleeved shirt and pants. Digging for socks, he spotted a small letter. Pfth. A permission slip. Ed frowned.

"Do you know what this is for?"

Ed handed it over to the half-asleep red-head, who was still in his pajamas and ready for another five hours of sleep.

Squinting, Ron yawned again and muttered, "It gives you permission to go outside the castle to a nearby village. Hogsmeade, it's called. Who's Roy Mustang?"

Ed rolled his eyes, ignoring the pain. "He's...my guardian." How he hated saying that. He didn't NEED a guardian, and that stupid taisa wasn't one of them anyways.

Ron chuckled. "Seems like you don't like him."

"_You have no idea_."

* * *

Ed waited as Harry, Hermione, and eventually Ron dressed up. Harry looked smaller and lankier than usual, with his oversized clothing. Hermione wore a jumper and skirt, and Ron wore a handknitted sweater. He gave the permission slip to Professor McGonagall, who promptly nodded and allowed them to leave the school. Ed breathed a sigh of relief as they walked the path to Hogsmeade Village.

* * *

How was that? XD Don't say Ed should be wearing the red cloak and leather clothing, he has normal clothes too. Look at the manga. XD He looks quite sexy in that black top XD Okay, I have to get off the caffeine. I mean soup. I don't drink coffee or soda. 


	6. Malfoy vs Table

Most of you have been pretty supportive, and I appreciate it. Hugs to all you guys. 

Then there are others. Look, Ed's telling Harry all this because he trusts him, okay? It's not like Harry's going to rat him out to the military. And, after all, he didn't go around telling people. Harry ASKED him, and since he was Ed's FRIEND, he told him. Besides, Harry doesn't know about Ishvar. What's the point?

Shortened the rant due to profanity XD Not really. I looked back and was disgusted at my own words. Anyways-

FMA-Arakawa Hiromu and Square Enix, HP- JKRowling

_

* * *

_

_kishin da omoi o hakidashitai no wa sonzai no shoumei ga ta ni nai kara tsukan da hazu no boku no mirai wa "songen" to "jiyuu" de nujun shiteru yo yugan da zazou o keshi saritai no wa jibun no genkai o soko ni miru kara jiishiki kajou no boku no mado ni wa kyonen no KARENDAA hidzuke ga nai yo_

_Wanting to spit out the jarred thoughts is Because there's no other proof of my existence My future that I should've grabbed hold is Conflicting between "dignity" and "freedom"  
Wanting to erase the distorted afterimage is Because I'll see my limit over there In the window of the excessively self-conscious me There are no dates in last year's calendar_

* * *

Ed sighed as the group stepped into Hogsmeade, taking in all the sights and sounds that were there.

At the Three Broomsticks, the three had purchased Butterbeer. To Ed's dismay, it tasted like milk and he spit it out. Harry and Hermione laughed as Ron was the unlucky victim across from him, and the contents of the Butterbeer had spilled onto his sweater. Ed then sweated profusely and apologized. Harry glanced at Ed, his expression asking why he hadn't used alchemy to clean up the mess. Ed responded with an index finger on his lips, pointing at one of his gloved hands.

Afterwords, they had taken a trip to Honeydukes, where they sampled Fizzing Whizbees and Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans. Ed had his first experience with Chocolate Frogs- his first one hopped out the door, and on the next one, he made a desperate attempt to catch one, but miserably failed.

_It really sucks not being able to use alchemy_, Ed sighed. _I feel like such a loser._

As they walked out of the store, clutching a few bags of candy and chocolate, a pale blonde along with his two 'henchmen' approached the entrance.

"Well, well. If it isn't the potty, the weasel, and the Mudblood."

"Well, well. If it isn't pretty boy and his bastards." Malfoy sneered as the midget made the remark.

"Tsk, tsk. What a foul mouth. I like it." He bent down and held up Ed's chin, looking him over, examining him.

_What the..._ Ed glared at him, his right arm ready to break a few bones.

Malfoy was all smiles. This could be the chance he needed.

"Say, why don't we ditch these three and head over to the Three Broomsticks...?"

"Say, are you a homosexual?"

Malfoy chuckled.

"You'd wish I am."

Harry, Ron, and Hermione was baffled by this conversation, so they found that the best way to act natural was to open their mouths as wide as they could in shock. They didn't know Ed had this bad a temper. Of course, if you knew him better, you would see more coming and believe that that statement was underrated.

"Fine. I'll join you." Ed walked over to the Slytherins, calmly and casually as he could. He turned his head and winked at the gaping trio. They were collecting dust on their mouths by then.

"So." Ed found himself on familiar grounds and casually placed his feet on the table, crossing his legs. Malfoy called for three Firewhiskies. (sp?)

"Four Galleons. Pay up." Malfoy tossed four golden coins onto the table. Ed sniffed the reddish substance and winced, the pain shooting up his nose. He didn't want to pay for that. He acted for a while, digging into his pants and looking as if he was really searching for the money. Of course he had a lot. The military pays him abundantly. He just wanted to bug that snob for a while. And bug he did.

"Eh...Sorry. I don't seem to have..." Ed shrugged, his exaggerated 'sorry' face a comedial sight. Malfoy shook his head and slammed four more Galleons onto the table. Crabbe and Goyle stared at each other stupidly, guffawing as they pointed at each other's facial expressions, all of which were limited. More on that later.

"This is really boring." Ed crossed his arms and leaned back, still exaggerating his movements like a certain 'Lockhart' people knew. He rolled his eyes and scratched his head. Malfoy was not amused. Ed was. Very amused.

"I have some resources telling me that the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor will be female. Hope it's not a Mudblood." The Slytherin examined his nails.

Eh? The course that had been cancelled the last minute before its first class? Ed blinked. Then he sat up and pretended to look uninterested, which he wasn't.

"Really."

Malfoy chuckled. He wasn't going to let him hear this for free.

* * *

"What the-" Ron frowned as he peeked through the window of the Three Broomsticks. "I thought he was on our side!"

"See, Harry, you shouldn't mess with troublemakers. They turn their backs on you the minute they find a better group to leech off." Hermione scoffed, feeling stupid for actually trying to be friends with him.

"No, no, look." Harry pointed at the pane, exasperated. "He winked. He's going to do something."

The other two suddenly peered through the glass, interested in the conversation.

* * *

"Tsk, tsk. Let's not be shy."

"..." Ed was not interested in what Malfoy was about to do next. He needed to hear more information. He could've sworn he saw Roy's grin on the boy's face.

Ed clapped his hands like he had a sudden inspiration.

"I know!" He said suddenly.

"What?" Malfoy blinked.

"What?" Ed replied innocently. He pressed a hand onto the bottom of the table. Blue sparks flew from them, breaking apart the wood slightly and wrapping itself around the Slytherins' legs.

"Oh dear..." Ed tapped on his imaginary watch. "It's getting late and I really have to run."

He dashed out of the pub and ran into Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"I knew you'd come through!" Ron laughed. "No one believed me!"

"...I'll just leave it at that then..." Harry suppressed a giggle.

"Ed..." Hermione said, "What-"

"Ssh, just look." Ed pointed at the entrance.

Malfoy was infuriated, having to pay for all four Firewhiskies. He threw them at Crabbe and Goyle(whose faces were now burning) and stood up. He couldn't move after that. The wood from the table was intertwined around his shins. He struggled to lift his feet for a while, using every method he could, from trying to pry it apart to using the Firewhisky to burn a hole through the cast. Frustrated, he took out his wand and muttered a few words. The wood caught on fire, burning his shoes and the bottom of his pants. He shrieked and started panicking, his oily hair starting to heat.

"Crabbe, Goyle!" The two already had run off to collideinto trees, not even realizing that they were bound with the same material that Malfoy was in but had broken them easily, and had left their only group member with average intelligence. You wouldn't believe that if you were watching Malfoy vs. Table, though.

Thefour Gryffindors were crying now- not because they felt sorry for him, no. They were laughing so hard they were rolling on the ground.The other students were gathering around, wondering what the commotion was all about.TheSlytherins cried out, the Gryffindors pullingthem back to prolong the performancewhile Colin Creevey(sp?) took pictures to remember the moment. The Hufflepuffs were worried, and the Ravenclaws shook their heads in unison, for they couldn't believe that this was the entertainmentof the lower life forms. Theywandered offsooner than anyone else, uninterested.

Malfoy stopped panicking for a second, extinguishing the flames with his wand and finally lifting his foot. He looked up to see around four hundred disappointed students and his face paled, his mind swimming as his surroundings blacked out and he collapsed on the floor.

* * *

Heh. Yeah. My mom's telling me to log off. Now I have to. Liked it? I was laughing too. XD Sorry to all the Malfoy fans...


	7. Amnesia meets Malfoy

Kyaa, I'm noticing that people are doing a lot of HP/FMA crossovers. I don't think mine is good anymore TT.TT 

Two- I'm also noticing that some of my words stick together for some reason, although they weren't before they were uploaded. I'm not going to fix it. You have brains smart enough to figure them out. It's not my fault though.

I understand that my break was a bit too long, so I'll try to do my best!

FMA- Arakawa Hiromu, HP- JKRowling

* * *

"Didja hear about what happened last weekend?"

The news spread to the first and second years, and Colin Creevey was their savior. They had purchased the photographs he had taken from the day the incident happened, and stuck them on their walls to entertain them while they studied and lounged. And Harry, Ron, and Hermione were still praising Ed for his victory.

But that just made Ed feel worse.

Of course, he didn't mind killing people who called him a midget, a shorty, a shrimp, or tiny.

But it just didn't feel right. Maybe it was the pumpkin juice. He shook his head as he placed his quill on the piece of parchment he was writing on for an assignment and stood up to stretch.

He looked around. His friends weren't in sight. It was only half past five. He could make a quick check... He sighed as he swiftly headed towards the hospital wing, hoping to return before they arrived.

No one was watching the wing at the time. Ed silently sat next to Malfoy's bed. The Slytherin was still unconscious. Ed looked down. He didn't mean to do that. He just wanted to teach him a lesson for trying to mess with him.

Ed looked at the pale boy's face. The smirk he had before was gone, and his brows weren't strained at all. He was just a normal kid. Ed couldn't help but feel sorry for him. He bent over him, his braid hanging down and his hand lightly on the unconscious boy's shoulder.

"Mr. Elric!"

Ed snapped up, his face a bright shade of crimson. Madame Pomfrey scurried over to the bed, clutching a bowl full of a greenish liquid and a small towel.

"Uh, I- I was... um... "

What was he doing? He cursed at himself. His reputation would go down the drain! He shook the thought out of his head.

"You shouldn't be so close to anyone in the wing! You might catch something, or they might catch something from you!"

The nurse scolded, eyeing him oddly. She questioned his sanity as well, but she quieted down and hurried to another student on the other side of the wing.

Ed was sweating profusely again. He had just tried to...

Suddenly, the Slytherin stirred slightly. Ed looked up, his eyes searching for an adult. No one. He panicked.

Malfoy opened his eyes slowly.

"Where am I?" He stared at Ed with unfocused eyes. "Who are you?"

Ed didn't know what to say. Did he have amnesia, was he on medication? He didn't like lying, but he had to say something.

"I'm... your best friend?" The pale boy searched through his head for any memory of this 'best friend.' But there was nothing to search through. His mind drew a blank.

"Wait, first of all... who am I?" Ed gaped at him.

_I guess I should say something again..._

"You're Roy Mustang. But people call you Draco Malfoy." Ed could NOT believe he told him that. When did Roy Mustang pop into his head? That colonel.... He blushed slightly. He did it again!

But the Slytherin believed him. And now he was stuck with two Mustangs.

Kuso.

* * *

Didn't expect that, did you? Next up, the _OTHER_ Mustang appears! 


	8. Arsonists Are Here To Stay

Ahaha... After reading your reviews, I can tell a few of you were shocked... and partially disturbed... And I must say, after receiving my first CAPITALIZED FLAME, I should keep going because heh, what do they know. Shouldn't really overreact since that wasn't my goal at all. What were you thinking, me pairing up MALFOY AND ED? 

And besides, Ed's cool no matter who he's coupled with. But see, I'm going for RoyxEd. :nod: Nothing else, really... maybe a few fangirls here and there...

Hmm. Should I add a MalfoyxHermione or a MalfoyxHarry? Either way, I'd like it.

But you're looking forward to ROY MUSTANG, ne? Here's an extra long chapter, one of the first that killed me. X.x

Heh.

FMA -- Arakawa Hiromu. HP -- I think you'd know by now. -.-; (JKR.)

* * *

"_What?_"

Ed grinned sheepishly as the three Gryffindors exchanged confused and disturbed looks.

"If that git really has amnesia, we can make him do _so_ many things..." Ron snickered, being the first one to recover from the shocking news. Hermione looked doubtful.

"Wasn't this your fault in the first place?" The brunette asked. "I mean, intense emotional trauma could have the potential to--"

"No, wait, Ron's right." Harry looked at Ed. "There was this one time when Moo-- wait, this guy pretending to be our teacher one year turned him into a weasel. But this-- we hit the jackpot." He high- fived Ed, who returned it reluctantly.

"You already told him his name, right? Who he is?" Hermione frowned. She had never been worried about that bastard before.

Ed bit his lip. "Uh, about that... yes... and no."

"..." The trio blinked simultaneously.

"I told him... his name was Roy Mustang."

"Roy Mustang? What a funny name." Harry laughed.

"Hey!" Ed stood up. "You're gonna pay for--"

"I've heard that name before..." Ron racked his brain for the answer.

Ed sat down quickly, surprised at himself for his previous sudden action. First Malfoy and now the colonel? He smacked himself on the head.

Focus, Edward, focus, he told himself silently.

"Oh, right, I think he was your guardian..." Ron gave up and looked at Ed.

"Where's Malfoy now?"

* * *

"ROOOOOOOOYYY!" Ed, Hermione, Harry, and Ron called as they went through the many hallways of the castle.

"You should know better than to leave him alone!" Hermione panted as she took a breather.

"I didn't know where to put him!" Ed replied, although that sounded pretty stupid.

"ROOOOOOY!" Ed called again. In his hurry he bumped into someone. He looked up. Waaay up. He made a strangled face, groaned loudly, and started to run in the other direction.

"You called, Hagane no?"

"Ed?" Harry stared as the three caught up to Ed.

"No time to explain!" The alchemist shouted, his face flushed. He looked back, and the trio looked forward. From the shadows came a tall, black-haired, smirking, white- gloved man in a dark coat, who was holding a hat in his left hand. He was actually pretty handsome. So why did his face strike fear in the little braided teenager's heart?

Because he is... Roy Mustang. The colonel. But of course, the three Gryffindors didn't know that last part.

"Is that..." Ron squinted.

"Your... um..." Harry blinked.

"Is that Roy Mustang?" Hermione inquired. Roy took her hand and kissed it.

"Pleasure to meet you. I see my..." he looked at Ed, "child... has introduced me to you already..."

"Cut to the truth, colo-- Roy. Why are you here?" Ed asked in a business-like manner. Roy smiled as he parted from the blushing 16-year-old, who smiled at him shyly.

"Why do you ask it so harshly?" The tall man rubbed the shor-- I mean, the fuming braided boy's hair. Ed growled in return. Roy placed his hat onto his head in response.

_Shh. I'm pretending to be your foster dad or something._

"Why do you hate him so much?" Hermione asked, twirling a lock of her hair around her finger. Which she never did.

"Ahahaha.... I don't!" Ed let out a fake laugh that sounded somewhat forced. He looked up at Roy, who nodded slightly. "Um... Yeah. He's my foster dad--"

"You don't have any parents?" Hermione asked. Harry looked down.

Ed didn't respond.

_Of course not, you stupid girl, why else would I have a foster dad-- even if he is fake_, he thought as he added the last part hastily.

Suddenly, Roy pulled Ed into a tight hug.

Ed could swear he was enjoying the role he was playing...

"Well, see... we always... greet... each other... like that..." Ed grunted, pushing himself out of Roy's boa-constrictor hug. Roy had a pained look on his face, but replaced it with a weak smile.

"It's always been like this. Don't worry. Oh, and by the way, Ed hasn't introduced you three to me, I'm afraid..." Roy glanced at the trio expectantly. Harry finally understood after a minute had passed.

"Uh, I'm Harry Potter." Harry smiled in a friendly manner. Roy nodded and looked at Hermione, who promptly blushed.

"Hermione Granger..." Roy smiled. How he loved fangirls... She would be excellent in a miniskirt but her hair--

"Ron Weasley." The redhead's voice broke his train of thought and he curtly nodded in his direction.

"I'm sure you must get to class or something. Ed, Harry, Hermione, Red. I believe I have private matters to discuss with the headmaster." The colonel winked at Ed and pulled him into another hug.

Ron fumed.

"Remember what you're here for. This is not the time to make friends. I do not have much time." Roy whispered into Ed's ear.

"Eh?"

"I am planning on staying here for a month or so. You must leave with me. That is an order."

"Eh? But..."

"It is important." Roy looked at Ed. Then he stood up and left in the direction of Dumbledore's office.

"I haven't felt that great in a while!" Roy exclaimed. After all, he had the chance to hug his favorite alchemist twice in ten minutes! He shook his head jokingly and... bumped into a wandering Malfoy.

"Ow..." The two both said. Malfoy blinked.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Roy Mustang. Who are you?"

"...I'm Roy Mustang too..."

* * *

"EDWARD ELRIC!" Roy stormed into the Gryffindor common room., where Harry and Ed had been chatting idly on the couch. (Roy had entered threatening to burn the Fat Lady to a crisp if she didn't let him in. After demonstrating his ability with the aid of a nearby painting, she immediately obliged.)

Ed looked up at the ceiling impatiently and silently counted to ten.

"Mr. Mustang?" Harry turned his head in the man's direction, puzzled. They had been talking about Roy just before the "two Mustangs" had entered. What had befuddled Harry the most was the fact that Ed 'changed' whenever the two were together.

"What is the meaning of this? This... boy tells me that you're his best friend... and that his name is ROY MUSTANG! I KNOW THIS ISN'T A COINCIDENCE!" Malfoy winced. Ed gulped nervously.

"I have a feeling this happened because you used-- does he know?" Roy pointed at Harry, who became frightened at his changed demeanor. Ed slowly nodded.

"I specifically told you not to do stuff with your alchemy!" Roy looked back at the entrance, where the Fat Lady had fainted.

"'Stuff' isn't quite the best definition..." Ed attempted to explain.

"I thought you would understand! STUFF MEANS EVERYTHING! SHOULD I SPELL IT OUT FOR YOU IN PLAY- DOH?"

"Oh? A new range of alchemy? Using Play-Doh to strangle your enemies? Or laugh themselves to death?" Ed pouted.

Roy shook his head and sighed.

"What I'm saying is-- You should tell him the truth. My name isn't one to be smudged around a kindergartener. I have a reputation to manage."

"It wasn't my fault, okay? Your name was the first thing to--" Ed covered his mouth. Too much came out, though, and Harry and Roy could figure out the rest.

Malfoy examined the interior of the common room and was interested in the moving photographs on the wall. He couldn't really see what was happening on it because of the dim lighting, but he took one off the wall anyways and slipped it into his robes to examine later.

"Fine, fine. I will. Sheesh." Ed looked away, embarrassed. Harry stared at him blankly for a minute, then turned to Roy.

"Mr. Mustang... Did you get in by alchemy?" Roy chuckled.

"You can say that."

"Alchemy is so awesome..." Harry examined his wand. "I can't do magic at home...Because of all the restrictions they place on underage wizards. I hate it there. My uncle, aunt, and cousin treat me like crap." He didn't mention the fact that the Order of the Pheonix had promised to watch Harry in case he was being treated horribly. But he didn't want to burden them every time he was yelled at. He wanted to take care of himself.

"Hmm. How 'bout Edward teaches you a bit of alchemy?"

"EH?" Ed sat up. "But you--"

"That's another order, Edward. This boy has been through as much suffering as you. He needs a lesson in self-defense. And I'll leave it to the ultimate trickster in alchemy to teach him. Besides, what could he do with fire? He'll be charged as an arsonist, and being in prison isn't quite the best place to be as a minor." He held up his glove, bearing the flame insignia.

"And we wouldn't want another Roy Mustang, do we?" Ed scoffed and crossed his arms.

"Fine... But only the basics." Harry nodded eagerly.

"Thank you, Mr. Mustang! And Ed!"

Roy smiled as he turned around and left.

"I'm really late for my meeting now, thanks to you, Ed. You'll pay for that." He called calmly. Ed jumped and started to wonder what that colonel was going to think up for him.

"Go to the library and read. I'll catch up to ya." Ed suddenly told Malfoy.

"But-- I don't know where--" Malfoy struggled as Ed shoved him out of the common room.

"Don't worry! You'll be there eventually!"

_Even if it took a week_, he thought. He shut the swinging door and took his place on the couch again. He closed his eyes and searched through his mind. After fifteen seconds, he nodded and looked directly at Harry, who was slightly alarmed by Ed's new determined face.

"Alchemy. I taught you how it worked before." Harry thought, and nodded.

"To obtain... something... you must sacrifice something of... equal.. value... I think." Ed nodded.

"Something like that. Anyways, alchemy is based on science." Harry didn't enjoy learning science, but hey.

"And I also taught you about transmutation, right?" Harry nodded again.

"Um... you understand the elements... break the thing down... and..."

"Rebuild it. You can't clap your hands like I do. So remember to draw a circle if you're planning on transmuting something." Ed sat down and drew a circle with triangles pointing towards the outside on the spare parchment.

"You try."

"Okay..." Harry took the quill and... attempted... to draw a perfect circle.

"...Close enough. No one's perfect their first time." Except for me, he thought.

"Um, let's see. We need something to transmute." He looked at the glass vase he had retransmuted the last time he had demonstrated alchemy. He took it and placed it on the table.

"Wait, don't you have to break it like last time?" Ed shook his head.

"Nope. Just watch." He placed his hands on the circle on the parchment, and the parchment and the vase started to glow. The same greenish sparks appeared, and the vase... looked like it was melting to Harry. The glass formed into some kind of statue, and Ed sighed as he removed his hands and looked at the finished product.

"Ooh, that's awesome!" Harry gaped at the miniature figure. It was a statue of his brother, Al.

Ed sighed. "Yeah. That's what my brother looks like." Harry looked down.

"Sorry."

"Nah, I know he looks cool too." Ed admired his handiwork. There was this continuous nagging feeling, though. He missed his little brother. But he gulped his feelings down and asked Harry to try. He reshaped the vase and handed it to him.

"Okay, so first thing to do is to concentrate. Imagine what you are turning the vase into. Don't try the statue thing until you can handle the basics." Harry placed his hands on his own wobbly- looking circle and closed his eyes. Small, red sparks appeared, and Harry jumped as he felt the tickling sparks on his hands.

"Is it working?" Harry asked after a few seconds. Ed looked at the transmutation circle.

"Yep." The vase molded itself into a cube. A lumpy cube, sure, but it was pretty good for a first try.

Harry gasped when he opened his eyes and laughed. He picked up the cube and examined it.

"Wow, alchemy is sooo cool!" Ed nodded, glad that the transmutation actually worked.

"Now, let's work on making your circles perfect."

* * *

Phew. That killed me. Next chapter, the new DADA teacher appears! 


End file.
